Coatings for substrates used in industrial and house-keeping fields, e.g., for surfaces in kitchens, baths and stores or for wall panels, furniture and other articles in home and business sectors, can have a solid color or stone, granite, or marble-like or other unique appearance.
Such coatings comprise a filled polymer composition that is cured at ambient temperature or can be force-dried at elevated temperature. The coated articles can be costly to produce and difficult to transport and to install due to their heavy and brittle properties, e.g., they are fragile and easily chipped, broken or abused. The breakage rate at the required thickness makes these articles expensive.
Examples for known coatings and coated substrates are described as follows: JP 10128911, JP 8295548, JP 55126583, which relate to coating layers based on thermoplastic resins, such as, polyester, acrylic resins, and reinforced fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,032 relates to a curable composition including polyester resin and filler useful for the production of stone, marble, or granite effect coatings. A vibration action is needed to level the composition and to form an equable coating on the surface.
The present invention satisfies the demand for a decorative and robust coating for interior and exterior surfaces, especially for horizontal and vertical working tops, panels; furniture in homes, offices or industrial buildings; counter and dining tables, counter tops, floors; architectural facing of buildings and various articles (lamps, vases, picture frames, etc.) of all types.